septimusheapfandomcom-20200214-history
O. Beetle Beetle
O. Beetle Beetle is a fictional character in Angie Sage's series Septimus Heap who worked as an office clerk in the Manuscriptorium.In Darke,he becomes Chief Hermetic Scribe,due to Foxys reading. Early Life Beetle grew up in the apartment directly below the Heap family apartment. His father died before he even got to see his son. It was said that he got his name when his mother moaned "Oh, Beetle, Beetle!" when the Registration of Names went to ask for her son's name. The "Beetle" in her speech referred to her husband, also named Beetle, who had died a few days before. So the registration recorded his name as "O. Beetle Beetle". His fondest and oldest memory is his mother banging on the ceiling and yelling at the Heaps to be quiet. Beetle was not allowed to associate with the Heaps, which made them even harder to avoid. Beetle became very good friends with Septimus Heap when he returned to the Castle. He appears to have a crush on Jenna. Books Flyte "Excuse me, your grandad's a tree!?" Beetle makes his debut in Flyte as the clerk in the Castle Manuscriptorium.. After Septimus helps him and two other scribes bin an invisible bogridder. Septimus and Beetle then have FizzFroot while Septimus explains the situation to Beetle. Closer to the end of the book, Beetle takes Septimus to the Wizard's Tower through the Ice Tunnels, a network of ice coated tunnels underneath the Castle. Beetle gets to go up to the ExtraOrdinary Wizard's rooms with Septimus and Jenna Heap. Beetle also sees the defeat of DomDaniel and Septimus, Jenna, and Spit Fyre's first flyte. 'Physik' "Not Toffees" Beetle's debuting line in Physik is not exactly a line, but a hamster squeak. In this book, it is revealed that Beetle has an enormous crush on Jenna. Beetle assists Jenna by giving her a toffee tin full of charms for dragon navigation. Shortly after Jenna and Wolf Boy leave, Beetle contracts the Sicknesse from Queen Etheldredda's Aie-Aie. At the end of the book, Beetle becomes the first victim of the Sicknesse to be saved by Septimus's cure. 'Queste' In Queste, Beetle has one of the main roles. He meets Marcellus Pye in his home, and sees the map from Nicko Heap and Snorri Snorrelssen before it is destroyed by water. He takes the map to the Manuscriptorium specialist, Ephaniah Grebe, but the specialist is unable to repair it. After the disappointing meeting with the specialist, Jillie Dijnn: The Head of the Manuscriptorium finds him leading Jenna out and fires him for a couple of things that she thinks are inexcuseable. Beetle assists Septimus in removing Jenna from the Wendron Witches' camp. He meets Jo-Jo Heap, Edd Heap, Erik Heap, and Sam Heap in their camp in the Forest. Beetle also assists in the House of Foryx. 'Syren' "Wotcha, Sep!" In Syren, Beetle again takes on a main role. He begins with Princess Jenna, Nicko Heap, Snorri Snorrelssen, and her cat/black panther Ullr at the Trading Post, where Septimus finds them on board Milo Banda's ship, the Cerys. 'There, he aquires a blue and gold admirals jacket, which he comes to like a lot. Later, Beetle rides with Jenna (who he convinces to come at the last moment) and Septimus on his dragon, Spit Fyre. When they are forced to crash land on an island paradise (because of Spit Fyre getting caught up in a storm and his tail getting struck by lightning) he finds himself on a nearly-deserted island with Jenna, who he still has a major crush on. He is happy about that. He and Jenna were the first of the group to see the light from the nearby lighthouse taken down and moved to a rock (''The Pinnacle) near "their" island. This was later revealed to have been put up to lure Milo Banda's ship to become grounded. When this happens, Beetle goes with Septimus first to assist on board the besieged Cerys, and the to find and try and '''ReSeal the Ice Tunnels to the castle. (Before he goes, he gives Jenna his beloved Admiral's jacket, just in case.) Unfortunately, in the tunnels, the coldness proves too much of him and Sep has to make a quick exit to avoid him freezing. Beetle celebrates on the beach around the campire with many friends, including Jenna and Septimus. Later, after they realize that Jim Knee can defeat the warrior jinn easily, he helps find the last jinnee. He returns to the Castle at the end of the book. 'Darke' Characterization 'Physical Appearance' Beetle is depicted as a boy with black hair who is three years older than Septimus Heap. He tends to wear an admirals jacket and a scarf. 'Abilities and Interests' Love Interests Beetle has a crush on Jenna as revealed in Book Two, when he meets her. It develops over time as shown in Physik, Queste, and Syren . 'Possessions' 'Timepiece:'Found in manuscriptorium and repaired by Ephaniah Grebe. 'Admiral's Jacket:'Bought by Milo Banda Category:Characters